The Johnny & Nicole Story
by Rampart51
Summary: Captain Stanley's niece Nicole has just arrived to town and Johnny thinks he has found the one. One problem...how will Cap feel when he finds out that the flirtatious John Gage has his eye on his niece?
1. Chapter 1

Her hands trembled as she pulled up to Station 51. She had heard so much about this place from her Uncle Hank, Captain at Station 51 in Los Angeles County. Nicole parked and shut the engine to her car off.

It had been a tiring drive from San Francisco but she finally made it to LA. Her uncle had been expecting her. Nicole slowly stepped out of her car and nervously walked up to the bay doors which were opened, leaving in a nice, cool breeze.

As soon as Nicole stepped inside she was greeted by a tall, dark and handsome paramedic. His jaw dropped and his dark brown eyes stared at her leaving her feeling more uneasy.

He quickly dropped what he was doing and walked over and introduced himself..."Well, hello there! I'm John Gage...can I help you?"

He smiled a crooked smile, studying every inch of her. Nicole froze. So this is the famous Johnny Gage she thought.

She stuttered before looking him in his eyes and smiled herself..."Uh, yeah...I think so, I'm here to see my Uncle Hank...I believe he is Captain of this shift." John stopped.

"Oh! Yeah! He's uh, in his office...it's right over..." he pointed and led the way to Captain Hank Stanley's office. Cap saw his niece Nicky at the doorway of his office and lite up immediately getting up to give her a warm, welcoming hug.

"I missed you sweetpea!" he exclaimed as he held her tight. "I missed you too Uncle Hank. I'm so happy to be in LA... mom and me missed you so much."

John watched as the two held each other for a moment before sneaking away and heading back to the bay to continue working on the squad.

Roy Desoto, Johnny's best friend and partner walked out of the kitchen and immediately could tell Johnny had been love struck once more.

"Johnny?" Roy called. Johnny didn't hear him and killed time looking through the drug box counting supplies for the tenth time. He couldn't get her out of his head. All he could think about was her long, curly red hair and her beautiful green eyes and soft light skin.

Roy watched before walking over and nudging Johnny. "John?" Johnny looked at him in a daze with a huge grin on his face.

"Roy...I think I found the one!" Boy, if Roy had a dollar for every time he heard that one he thought.

"Who is it this time?" he said. "That nurse from reception? I thought ya struck out on her last week."

Johnny gave Roy a look and smiled widely. "No! Cap's niece, Nicole! I just met her and Roy she is the most..." just as Johnny was going to describe every detail about Nicole to Roy the alarm sounded.

"Squad 51, possible heart attack 1349 Bluebell cross street Maple, timeout 13:23."

Roy and John quickly jumped in the squad. Cap came rushing out taking down the address, handing it to Roy. Roy handed the paper to John and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Johnny and Nicole Story: Part 2

Roy weaved the squad in and out of traffic on the way to the call. Johnny sat quietly for the ride and stared out the window.

The two paramedics arrived at the scene and hopped out of the squad, grabbing their supplies and entered the home. A man about 60 years of age lie on the couch, his wife frantically pacing the living room.

"Ma'am, how long has your husband been experiencing chest pain?" Roy asked.

"About an hour." the frantic wife said, staying by her husbands side.

Roy started oxygen and phoned into Rampart..."Rampart, this is squad 51?"

Dr. Kelly Brackett's voice came on the other end, "51, this is Rampart go ahead."

Roy proceeded, "Rampart, we have a male patient here 60 years of age complaining of a heavy chest pain with pain radiating down his left arm. His wife says that the pain has been present for about an hour now."

"51, give him 10mgs MS IV and start him on six liters of O2 and transport immediately." Dr. Brackett ordered.

Johnny immediately established the IV and increased the oxygen as Roy confirmed the orders, "Rampart, 10mgs MS IV and 6 liters of O2, transport immediately 10-4!"

The ambulance arrived at the scene and the ambulance attendents loaded the victim onto the gurney.

"John, I'll ride with him. I'll see ya at Rampart." Roy told the younger paramedic.

John nodded and packed up the equipment as Roy hopped in the ambulance with the patient.

The ambulance pulled away, sirens blaring. The squad followed closely behind.

Roy met John at the nurses station where Johnny was talking away to Dixie. He talked about the weather, the patient who they brought in the other day who was critical and of course, about Johnny's new love interest.

"So, who is it this time? I thought you struck out with all the nurses currently on staff." Dixie smirked.

"Very funny Dix!" John said. "Its Cap's niece. I wanna ask her out on a date...but...I'm just waiting for the right time! Ya gotta time these things just right!" John talked looking deep in thought planning his next move.

Roy listened and rolled his eyes. "Well we better get going Johnny." Roy rushed him. "See ya later Dix!"

"See you boys later!" Dixie replied.

Roy grabbed the handie talkie and walked out of Rampart emergency with Johnny, jumped in the squad and headed back for Station 51.

A little while later the two arrived back at the station and hopped out of the squad. The two walked into the kitchen to see the guys sitting around talking with Nicole. Johnny snuck in quietly with Roy and listened in as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

About a half hour had passed before Nicole excused herself. "I better be going. I have to get settled in back at my apartment. It was great meeting all of you!"

She stood up and hugged her uncle again before smiling at John and Roy and walking out of the station.

Johnny watched her leave and didn't say a word. He was waiting for just the right time to ask her on a date.

Johnny turned to Roy "Think I should ask Cap firdt before I ask Nicole out?" he asked.

Roy rolled his eyes and responded "I wouldn't mess with Cap's niece at all, John. It could get pretty hairy."

Johnny thought for a moment about what Roy had said. He decided he would talk to Cap first. But how would he ask him he thought. What would he say?

Johnny looked a Roy for a moment "Ya know something Roy?"

"What?" Roy asked.

"It was a lot easier asking out nurses!" Johnny said as he shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighttime had come at station 51. Just as Johnny and Roy decided to turn in they got a call. Nothing serious...just a woman who was hyperventilating.

The two paramedics were back at the station in no time and ready to hit the sack. The two tired men slipped their shoes and pants off and climbed into bed.

"Night Johnny." Roy said weakly as he pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Goodnight Roy." Johnny said as he rolled on his side trying to fall asleep.

Every time Johnny would close his eyes he pictured his new love interest Nicole. Her long red hair, her green eyes, her smile.

Just as he recited in his head for the hundredth time how he would make his move, the alarm sounded…

"Station 51, structure fire 1017 West Palm, cross street Mulberry, timeout 21:13."

The firemen quickly slipped their turnout gear on and rushed to their apparatus, jumping in and heading on their way.

They arrived at the scene in about five minutes. Flames were pouring from the roof of the three story house. Black smoke filled the nighttime sky.

Johnny and Roy climbed out of the squad and quickly got their turnout coats on and grabbed their oxygen ready to head into the burning building.

Cap gave his orders to his men as a frantic man and woman rushed over to him.

"Please, please help her!" The woman pleaded as the man tried to console her. "It's my daughter! She's still inside!"

"Johnny, Roy!" Cap yelled. "There's a little girl inside!"

Johnny and Roy looked at each other before quickly running into the building.

"I'll take the upstairs!" Johnny told Roy, as the two men split up.

Johnny was making his way carefully through the upstairs hallway as he heard crying. He entered a smoke and flame filled room to see the little girl crying in a corner, flames spreading.

John acted quickly dodging the flames, and reaching for the little girl.

"Don't be afraid sweetheart." He assured her. The little girl reached for him as Johnny picked her up in his arms.

"Roy!" Johnny called as he made his way downstairs. "I found her!"

John and Roy made their way out of the building, greeted by two very relieved parents.

The mother and father rushed over as Johnny lay the little girl down on the grass.

"I think she's gonna be fine." Johnny reassured the two frantic parents as he and Roy began checking her over.

After the fire was contained the tired men of station 51 packed up and headed back for the station.

" Man, I hate these late night runs." Chet said as he jumped down from the engine.

"Ya ain't the only one." John said as he let out a yawn.

The guys filed into sleeping quarters and went to sleep.

The next morning John, Roy, Chet, Marco, Mike and Cap were sitting around the table having breakfast as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Cap said as he finished his coffee.

Moments later Cap returned with Nicole walking behind him.

Hey guys, look who's here!

"Hey Nicky!" The guys greeted her as Marco pulled out a chair for her.

Roy gave Johnny a look.

"Uh Cap, can I talk to ya a minute...in private." Johnny asked.

"Sure John." Cap said as he turned and led Johnny to his office.

Cap leaned against his desk and stared at an uneasy Johnny.

"What can I do for you John?" Cap asked the uneasy paramedic.

"It's uh...about Nicole." John said.

Cap looked at him and folded his arms, looking down and shaking his head.

"Let me guess...you wanna take her out on a date? Is that it?" Cap sighed.

"Uhhhh…" Johnny stuttered. "I..well yeah. But I wanted to ask your permission first. Since uh...she is your niece."

Cap looked at Johnny and sighed as he shook his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Of all the girls in LA and now you are picking my Nicky?" Cap said as he rolled his eyes.

"Look! I just wanna take her out on a date...show her the town. What's so wrong with that?" Johnny said.

"Nothing." Cap said, "But your reputation with women Gage, isn't exactly good...But she is 23 and I can't decide for her. Ask her out John, see what she says."

John extended his hand to Cap. "Thanks Cap! I'll ask her out and I'll see what she says!"

Cap shook Johnny's hand. "Oh, one thing." Cap said. "If you hurt her..."

John nodded nervously. "I..."swallows hard" won't hurt her...besides...it's just one date." John said.

Cap gave Johnny a look. "Good! Now beat it!"

Johnny did as Cap said and rushed out of his office.

Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of milk and mingling with the guys.

Johnny walked in and slowly over to Nicole. "Uh, Nicky could I uh talk to ya?" John said

"Sure!" Nicky said. She smiled as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen with Johnny.

"Uh...well...I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner sometime?" John smiled his crooked smile, waiting anxiously for her response.

Nicole smiled. "I would love to Johnny!"

John looked at her somewhat in shock and grinned. "Really? Great! Uh...how about Saturday? I'll pick ya up at seven o'clock."

"I can't wait!" Nicole said sweetly.

Just as she was about to say something else, the alarm sounded.

"Station 51, structure fire 2217 Braxton, cross street Penn timeout 17:13."

John smiled at Nicole before running to the squad. All the men hopped into the apparatus and rushed out of the station, sirens blaring.

Station 51 arrived on the scene minutes later to see a two-story house fully involved with smoke pouring from the roof.

John and Roy hopped out of the squad and put on their turnout coats waiting for Captain Stanley's instructions.

"John, Roy...go inside and make sure everyone is out!" Cap yelled.

Johnny and Roy went inside to what seemed to be an empty house. Apparently the family had not been home when the fire broke out. The two checked the house and quickly got out of the burning structure.

"All clear Cap" Roy called as the two men came out and over to help Marco and Chet with the hose lines.

About 30 minutes later the fire was contained and the men packed up and headed back for the station.

"So Roy, I was thinking of taking Nicole to that restaurant on the corner of 5th Avenue and Burbank." John said excitedly.

"I take it Cap was okay with the idea then." Roy said, seemingly uninterested.

"Yeah...he said she's 23 years old and it's up to her." John said as they arrived back at the station.

Roy backed the squad into the bay and the two jumped out. "I'm beat." Roy said. "I'm gonna try to get a few winks before we get another run."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too." Johnny said.

The men of Station 51 stumbled tiredly into sleeping quarters and hopped into their bunk.

Johnny laid down and thought about his date with Nicole as he fell asleep.


End file.
